The Oddly Unplanded Visit
by Kyuuki-sama
Summary: Kyuuki gets a visitor into her computer one day. And some really insane stuff happens... Well, Kyuuki IS insane... DISCLAIMER inside. WARNING: Crazyness, a little language from Kyuuki


**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!**

I just had to! The chain started by Dire Sphinx was to tempting to continue. Now Kaito will do a visit on the over paranoid, half-sleeping Kyuuki's computor as she is bored... Let's just say that I'm crazy, even if just mildely at the 'morning' (the middle of the day for me). There is also a mention of an OC of mine, Kaitou 13, a very insane girl.

* * *

I stared at the computer screen. It was still early in the summer break, and I was watching an episode of _Detective Conan _for once, leaned towards the screen. I loved my computer. I was meanwhile sketching at yet another story that would neither be finished (because of the lack of imagination to continue) or even published (because it would be awkward). The plot bunnies was always about beginnings of stories, and I was to lazy to end them. I sighed once again as the episode ended. This anime/manga-freak would have a boring day.

"Well... What now?", I muttered between my teeth. "I know!"

With that I clicked up a fan fiction I already read at least 10 times and started to read. It was _Kanashimi no Noah _a _Naruto _fanfic crossed with _D GrayMan_. I wondered if I would skip this and read drabbles by _peppymint _instead. I muttered under my breath as I put on some music of _Mindless Self Indulgence _to destroy my hearing.

It was then it came. It being an annoying puff of _pink _smoke, right at the middle of the screen. I blinked. Then I stared.

"_PINK!!_", I screeched in horror, covering my eyes. "What the fuck is _pink _doing at my computer?! _I hate pink!_" With passion, may I add.

"_Really now?_", a voice stated.

A familiar voice I had a feeling didn't belong here. I decided that it probably was made by my thoughts that I had no control over for the moment because I just awoke one hour ago and the clock was around one o'clock.

"Is the pink gone?", I asked the voice made of my imagination, hoping it would go away when I opened my eyes. "Is it? So I can look?"

"_Yes. The pink is gone._"

"Thank the devil", I muttered opening my eyes to return to the fan fiction I was reading when I noticed something not belonging at my computer standing beside the clock. Or to be more exact: Someone. A man or boy dressed in a white tuxedo with top-hat... "This better be my imagination."

"_I can assure you it is not_", Kaitou KID spoke to me.

I poked him with my pointer. "I'm going to check that you really are Kaitou KID... Umm... When did you meet Snake?"

"_I don't see the point in this_", KID muttered. "_On the night when I stole Blue Birthday. I also learned about Pandora that night._"

I nodded. "Correct", I said cheerfully. "What are you afraid of? And yes, I know he answer of that to."

"_Fish._" I saw him shudder.

I nodded. "Confirmed! You really are Kaitou KID, or Kuroba Kaito!" Then I looked thoughtful. "Ne, you really are a walking pun..." He let out a 'HEY!' here. "But... What are you doing at my computer?" I poked him again with said pointer. "And I read that you visited a lot of authors before me. I'm really a fan of you, but that doesn't explain what you are doing here? I haven't tortured you in other then unpublished things... That never will be finished..."

"Can't I just come and drop by, Kyuuki-san?"

I twitched. "Not as long as you arrive with an annoying _pink _cloud of smoke."

He just laughed and minimized my windows, ending up staring at my background, basically of a couple twins from _D GrayMan_. Then he aimed for my map _Favorite Stories_, opening it.

"Oh no, you don't!", I growled and moved to click it down, just to have my pointer pinned by a card shoot from KID's gun. "Hey, look out so I don't scan in pictures at Conan-chan in _fish _costume chasing you or the task force and 'Kuba-kun in _fish _costumer, also chasing you." I looked at his hilarious expression. "However, I do wonder why 'Kuba-kun, knowing your fear, never puts a jewel you want to steal in a _aquarium _with a lot of _fishes_..."

I saw him pale and grinned.

"_You are evil, you know that_", KID stated.

"And proud about it. I'm also insane, if you wanna know", I stated cheerfully. "I don't recommend you to touch my links, since I can't promise you like what you find if you click wrong." He stared at me and I giggled in glee. "I can always torture you with _13 _to, she is insane enough..."

"_You like doing that, don't you?_", he asked as he clicked up a map titled _Detective Conan_. I blinked there.

"Yup. Actually. By the way..." I managed to get my mouse out and clicked up my pictures, and after clicking at a map saying _WARNING: Only to be used at emergencies _I got up various of maps. KID stared. "Let's see... _Anti-Conan/Shinichi_... _Anti-Hakuba_... _Anti-Akako_... Ah! There it is! _Anti-KID/Kaito_!"

He blinked, then he turned pale as I opened it, revealing... A big, colourful fish. I started two programs and then I started the full screen show up of the ten fish pictures, making KID scream as a little girl and start running upside the 'walls', upside down, jumping around, doing anything to escape the horror of my _Anti-KID/Kaito _file. I grinned.

"KID-chan... Get out of my computer when I close this or I'll restart it."

He nodded in horror and I closed it, just for him to escape in a cloud of pink smoke.

"_WHY PINK, KIIID!!!_"

After my fit, I decided to go up to get something to eat, muttering about crazy, stealing magicians. I crackled madly. I knew KID would notice sooner or later that the _Anti-KID/Kaito _involved a file that coloured his clothes pink and made him see fishes in his dreams a few nights after he been in it. I crackled madly when I imagined his reaction. Kyuuki was awake now!


End file.
